Papa Nes
by DragonsRme
Summary: If Mike ever though of himself as the only adult in the group...He now knows for certain. Kidfic! General fluffiness and normal monkeeying around
1. Take A Giant Step

**my first monkees fic so please be nice. i dont k ow yet how they have become babies and may never will but this is fun to write. this was kind of inspired by Three babies and a monkee (a drawing) by monkeeslash it think but the idea had been bouncing around for a while i just needed a push.**

Papa Nez

Mike cursed before running into the room and scooping up the sobbing child. Instantly the child latched onto his shirt and crumpled it in tiny fists before burying his head into Mike's shoulder. Ignoring the small pitiful sobs of the child he scanned the dark room hurriedly. No one else was in the room with them. He sped out again and into the next room where Peter was sat consoling a quivering bundle. Peter looked up as Mike burst in and hastily scrambled to his feet. He allowed Mike to survey him thoroughly before being tugged out of the small room. Mike rushed ahead through the corridors thankful that the small child in his arms had fallen asleep but from one glance at Peter showed a small needle prick on the side of his neck. It wouldn't take long now for the experiment to take hold of the blond boy. A shout behind them spurred the boys on and they scurried up the stairs and out of the dingy cellars in which they had been captured. Reaching the top Mike kicked open the fire exit and he and Peter leaped out onto the street. They ran round the old abandoned warehouse and towards the car where they stood panting heavily. Wordlessly Mike hurried Peter into the back seat and carefully handed him the second child before jumping behind the steering wheel and screeching out of the car park.

Mike pulled onto the drive next to the pad and cautiously opened the back door. He groaned to himself as he looked in dismay at the three infants curled up on the cream seat. Carefully he picked up the smallest and almost dropped it as Brown eyes blinked open slowly. The baby giggled as Mike peered at him thoughtfully before turning his attention to the two other occupants of the car. A blond haired child was watching him carefully, propping himself up on a sleeping pile of curls. Out of habit Mike shifted the child in his arms so that it was perched on his left hip before scooping the blond child out of the car and onto his right hip. His fast movements earned a startled gasp from the blond as it watched the world whizz quickly by. Now Mike was faced with a dilemma. He couldn't take two children into the pad and leave the third in the car unaccompanied yet he didn't have a third arm with which to carry a third child. Inspiration hit and he shifted the arm that was clutching the bond child so that the crook of his elbow supported its back and with the now free hand slid his free hand underneath the slumbering body on the seat. Carefully he lifted the child until it was almost pinned to his chest and staggered into the pad where he quickly placed the children on the couch. Steeping back he examined the infants. As sure as eggs hatched Micky, Peter and Davy were sat on the sofa before him watching him with curious eyes. Well Davy and Peter were, Micky, true to form, was still sleeping curled up with one tiny thumb wedged in his mouth.

Mike put his head I his hands and groaned. "There is no way that any of this will work" he muttered before crouching down in front of his de-aged friends and trying to guess their ages. To him it seemed that they had at least kept within their age differences with Davy at roughly at 8 or 9 months and Micky at 10-11 months Peter who was already crawling towards him seemed big enough to be around 1 year if not a bit older. Sighing he picked Peter up and placed him on the floor where he pulled himself up with the sofa and tottered towards Mike grinning. Mike smiled slightly and watched Davy who had managed to scoot over to the sleeping Micky and was tugging at the child's curls causing Micky to wake up with a disgruntled whine. Hurriedly Mike picked up Micky and cuddled him, trying to stop the small cascade of tears that erupted. Thankfully the mini tantrum was averted and Micky was placed next to Peter who sat down and patted the younger boys head in a mimic of Mike not three seconds earlier. That was when Mike realised that Micky and Davy were each wearing baby grows that they had evidently been dressed in before Mike had found them. Peter however was still wearing his red shirt that now pooled around his tiny figure. Sighing he pulled Davy onto his lap and sat on the floor next to his two friends who giggled and made their ways over to him. Micky, now fully awake, was a sudden bundle of energy and crawled over to Mike and pulled himself onto tiny feet using Mike's knee as a lever. Peter however shuffled slowly before tripping over the long edges of his over large shirt. His wail of surprise and shock made Davy and Micky began shrieking in sympathy. Mike scooped up Peter and soothed him, leaving the boy hiccupping softly until a banging at the door startled all four boys. Mike gently placed Peter on the floor and carried Davy to the door with him. He glanced back at the babies before opening the door to reveal Mr Babbitt quivering with suppressed rage on the door step. The irritated man swept into the pad, beady eyes raking the large room, ignoring Micky and Peter who had stopped their activities to gaze sternly at the intruder.

"Well. Where is it?" He demanded spinning on his heels to face the confused Mike. On his hip Davy blew a raspberry and was hastily shushed by Mike.

"Uh where's what Mr Babbitt?" Mike inquired tentatively

"The blasted cat you boys have bought. I could hear it yowling" realization spread across Mike's face.

"Oh that was no cat Mr Babbitt sir. It was just..." Mike trailed off realising how crazy he would sound if he explained the true series of unfortunate events. "Just...my sister's children!" He gestured to Peter and Micky as Mr Babbitt looked at the infants as if he had only just spotted them. He peered closer at Davy on Mike's hip. Davy instantly reached out and grabbed the man's large nose. A brief struggle occurs when Davy refused to let go and Mr Babbitt reeled back.

"Strong lad isn't he?" He commented rubbing his nose "they can stay so long as they're quiet. Don't want no crying you here" Mike saluted as Mr Babbitt left. Once the door closed he swung Davy so he was facing the boy face to face.

"Davy that was very naughty. Don't go doin' that again ya hear?" Davy clapped his time tiny hands together before Mike set him down by the others. He turned to Peter and plucked him up from the floor much to Micky's indignation.

"Now then you, we have to get you some clothes that fit!" Peter kicked his legs happily and nodded babbling half words as Mike took him into the bedroom that the adult Peter shared with Davy. Mike dropped Peter on the bed and couldn't help grinning as Peter bounced laughing.

"Now it's a good job my ma taught me to sew" Mike I formed him whilst rooting about in a draw producing three sets of shorts and shirts before holding them up for Peters approval. He took the shy grin as acceptance and placed Peter down on his feet and took his hand. Peter grasped his middle finger and wobbled alongside Mike carefully slowly growing more confident and picking up his speed slightly. Together they ambled back over to the couch where Micky was...missing? Mike looked around in a panic and spotted a mass of curly hair disappear under the kitchen table. Quickly detaching Peter from his hand he rushed into the kitchen and dropped to his hands and knees to look under the table. With a rush of relied he came face to face with Micky, young eyes glittering with mischief. The boy stretched his tiny hands out to Mike who pulled him from underneath the table and carried him back to the sofa.

"Mi...Mi...Mi" Micky chanted from his sudden new height patting Mike on the cheek. Mike came to a decision and plucked Davy up and turned to face the stairs before spinning back to Peter who had wobbled towards him, lower lip trembling.

"Now Peter. I'm gonna take these guys upstairs but I will be right back for ya ok?" Peter nodded eyes watering. Mike dashed up the spiral stairs and into the back bedroom where he deposited the two youngsters in the centre of the room and scanned for sharp objects and open windows. Finding none he hurried back down to Peter who was sat desolately on the floor head bowed. Muttering to himself Mike cleared the space between him and Peter with three long strides. Dropping in front of Peter he lifted the boys chin gently with one finger and smiled gently. Peter instantly perked up and scrambled onto his feet, toppling into Mike in his haste to hug him. Mike chuckled and Peter looked up at him with a shy grin. "Come on" Mike smiled and picked Peter up. Peter sighed softly and rested his head on Mike's shoulder and wrapping his small arms around his neck. Together they ascended the stairs and entered the large bedroom. Peter allowed himself to be put down next to Micky who was walking around the edge of the room, tiny hands pressed firmly against the smooth walls to keep him upright, whilst Mike rushed to prop up Davy who had toppled backwards, little legs kicking at the air.

Very soon Mike was sat cross-legged on his bed sewing and altering some of Peter's adult clothes till they would fit his new form. Meanwhile Davy had fallen sleep and had been tucked into the bed directly to Mike's left. Micky had somehow found three hats, a magnifying glass and a clowns' shoe and was happily playing with his treasures whilst Peter was curled up in the pillows of Mike's bed watching him work with quiet interest. Strangely enough Mike felt very calm about the situation. No one from the facility had come hunting them down or kidnapped anyone. His friends where not hurt in any way other that the small problem of them being children and he had no trouble with looking after kids, siblings or band mates. So when Peter began to yawn and his eyelids drooped Mike expertly moved him to the next bed along and tucked him in before Peter could register what had happened. Micky was trickier as he refused to lie down and sleep, he would sit up soon as Mike released his shoulders or try and slide out of bed again. Finding no other method Mike sat himself on the edge of Micky's bed and began singing Riu Chiu softly one hand tapping the rhythm on his thigh the other stroking Micky's hair. To his relief it did the trick and soon all three children were safely sleeping curled up under the light duvets. Mike stood and watched them for a few seconds before finishing the alterations for Peter's clothes. The red shirt having served as a night gown when tightened slightly. Soon Mike felt his eyes growing heavy and the soft sounds of his friends sleeping lulled him into a fitful sleep.

All problems could wait till morning.

**next chapter clothes shopping, problems and Micky madnessmadness so stay tuned :)**


	2. Some Time In The Morning

**Hey thanks for such a positive response to this story. I wrote this fairly quickly so I'm going to post it now! If anyone wants to suggest a situation for our poor boys to brave then I will be very thankful and it will extend this story a lot further. I apologise for using English terminology in this but I am unsure of the American slang and dialect. Just in case, a buggy is like a pram but for older children and nappies are what I believe you call diapers or something like that. **

The next morning Mike found himself awakened by the hungry whimpering of a young child. He lay in bed confused until his memories realigned themselves with his thought process and senses. Quickly he threw back his covers and darted towards the noise. Micky glared at him with woe begotten eyes before renewing his cries. Hastily Mike grabbed him but not before Davy and Peter woke up. Mike scooped up the still bleary Davy and motioned to Peter to follow him. Peter nodded and slipped out of bed, wobbling his way towards them before grabbing Mike's pyjama leg and using it to balance himself. Slowly they walked out of the room and towards the stairs where Peter sat down and slowly bumped down on his bottom. Mike soon settled the two younger boys on the floor of the kitchen and gave them a few pillows from Davy and Peter's room but pulled a chair out for Peter to perch on. Then he turned to the fridge and after pulling out some yogurts he found the rest empty. Groaning he sniffed the yogurt suspiciously but it smelt fine. He tentatively tried a small finger of it and smiled when it tasted normal. He didn't want to go feeding baby's soured dairy products. He handed Peter a spoon first and showed him how to eat the yogurt. Peter copied Mike earnestly occasionally missing his mouth and smearing the food around his face. Mike patted him on the head before putting some yogurt into a bowl and headed over to Micky and Davy.

"Right you guys. Food!" He sat cross-legged in front of them and scooped up a small spoon of yogurt.

"Who's first?"

"Ho. Wo wo wo!" Micky babbled reaching towards the spoon. Mike chuckled and moved the spoon to Micky who opened his mouth in anticipation. He swallowed and quickly eyed up the second spoon but Mike shook his head and tempted Davy to eat. Micky looked crest fallen but instantly cheered up when a second spoonful came his way. They continued with the alternated feeding until Peter called out from the table to say he was done.

"Feensd"

Mike placed the bowl on the floor and moved to clean up Peter and the chair, table and immediate floor. Once Peter was clean he turned back to Davy and Micky to find the bowl upturned and a triumphant Micky sucking his yogurt covered hands. He rushed over and grabbed Micky's sticky wrists and wiped them clean ignoring his vocal protests.

"Micky that was very naughty" he told the boy but Micky just ignored him. Mike managed to scrape enough yogurt out of the bowl to finish feeding the youngsters before Peter came wandering over. He seemed surer of where to put his feet but still collapsed into Mike's outstretched arms.

"We need to get you dressed young man" Mike stated taking in the yogurt stained red shirt. He told Peter to stay put and hurried back upstairs to grab a new set of clothing. He returned as quickly as possible, he hated leaving them alone too long, and holding up two shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Which shirt babe purple or blue?" Peter studied them carefully and pointed to the blue shirt

"Blue" Mike's eyebrows rose. That was the first true word Peter had spoken aside from the childish babbling. He kneeled down and held out the shirt

"Blue?" Peter nodded excitedly

"Blue!"

"Alright then" he quickly removed the red shirt and pulled the new shirt over Peters head.

"Where's Peter gone?" He asked smirking. Peters head popped through the neck of the shirt and Mike acted relieved

"Ahh there he is!" Peter giggled and Micky and Davy stopped their exploration of the cushions to watch the little game.

Once Peter was dressed in clothing that fitted him it dawned on Mike that he was going to have to stock up on baby food, toys, clothes and other necessities. However to do that he would have to take the guys with him but he had no means to do so. He wondered if his neighbours would have anything that would help him, after all they all liked him and he did stand up for them when they were kicked out of their houses so they all owed him one.

Several phone calls later Mike had acquired a double buggy and baby sling. The old lady that had offered the sling had insisted on coming round to show him how to use it.

"After all we don't want you to damage your sister's children!" She had arranged the sling over his shoulder and rested the edge next to his hip like a sash before slipping a startled Davy into it. She showed him how to shift Davy so he was sat with his legs either side of his hip. Almost instantly Davy rested his tiny head on Mike's chest and gripped his shirt letting out a contented sigh. Strangely please with the results he thanked the old lady and began to prepare for the outing. Fortunately Peter seemed quite content to sit strapped in the buggy and kick his legs whilst watching Mike force a reluctant Micky into the adjoining seat. To say Micky didn't like the buggy was an understatement, Micky simply hated it. He screamed and forced his body to go ridged as Mike gently tried to put his arms through the straps. Finally Micky was secured into the seat but not before swiftly kicking Mike in the knee. Stepping back to survey his work Mike had to admit, he wouldn't want to be sat in the buggy. The straps crossed over the shoulder and created a cross across the child's stomach before splitting and clicking together next to the hips. Micky scowled and glared a hole in Mike's head. Mike stuck his tongue out in retaliation making Peter laugh before taking the buggy and manoeuvring it out of the door.

Presently Mike pushed his charges into a baby shop and stopped in awe. The whole shop was drowning in baby grows, toys, food, nappies, anything a child could ever need or want. Slowly he walked forward towards the sale area. A young woman in a light blue uniform trotted over to him to offer her assistance.

"Blue blue blue blue!" Peter giggled catching sight of her uniform. She smiled at him before turning to Mike

"Can I help you sir? It looks like you have your hands full!" Mike grinned and shifted Davy I to her line of view.

"Not just two" he said shoulders shaking with silent laughter at her shock expression.

"Gosh. Are all three yours?" She inquired tentatively clearly taken a back.

"Naw their my sister's. You see she's had a...problem so I offered to look after them for a while" he slipped into the lie easily after all his phone calls. "This here is Davy then Peter is the blond an' Mr sulky is Micky" she laughed before rummaging in her pocket and producing two lollipops.

"Is he allowed?" She enquired nodding to Micky who was sniffing grumpily. Mike nodded and watched her offer Peter and Micky the sweets. Peter accepted and his bashfully hid behind his hands. Micky however suddenly brightened and began sucking the sweet, eyes sparkling.

"That should keep him happy for a while" she observed brushing off Mike's thanks. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me" Mike watched her go before turning to the clothing racks next to him. Luckily when this shop said sale it meant sale! He chose out several different outfits for the boys and was pleased to find that the clothes only totalled to $3.50. Feeling more optimistic he pushed the buggy towards the food department and collected several tins of chocolate puddings and pureed meals as well as necessities like nappies and baby lotion. As he was searching for toys suitable for the babies he was ambushed by three young ladies who insisted on cooing over Davy who just gurgled and batted round Brown eyes at them. The commotion seemed to attract more young women to the aisle to coo over Peter and Micky as well. Mike attempted to fight his way out of the crowd but kept getting stuck behind other shoppers. Eventually he got rid of the admirers only to find that Micky had somehow swiped a small stuffed animal from a shelf and was clutching it protectively. Mike tried to untangle him from it but Micky latched onto it even tighter and his lower lip began to tremble. Sighing Mike checked the price tag and nearly fainted. $7 for a stuffed toy! Frantically he tried to find a way to separate the stubborn boy from the toy and ended up plucking a cheaper toy tiger off a shelf and holding it out to Micky who just watched it curiously. Mike made the toy growl and nuzzle micky's face. Gasping in surprise Micky loosened his grip on the expensive toy allowing Mike to pull it out of his grasp and switch the toys around. Thankfully Micky hardly noticed and Mike was able to shove the toy back on a shelf before heading to the checkout. Paying Mike noticed Micky yawning and felt Davy leaning heavily into his side breathing softly. Quietly he pushed them home with the bags of shopping hanging from the handles of the buggy. Quietly he pulled the buggy back into the pad and found all three babies were fast asleep. Smiling softly he unpacked the bags and lifted Davy out of the sling and collected Micky from the buggy and took them upstairs to the big room. Gently he lay them on a bed and tucked the pillows round them to stop them rolling off the bed before heading back down to fetch Peter who shifted in Mike's arms so his chin was resting on Mike's shoulder. When all three were tucked into their beds Mike began sorting out the clothes. A pair of dungarees and an orange tee shirt for Micky along with various colourful baby grows; a pair of soft red Jeans and a blue shirt with cars on for Peter and a long baby grow with dinosaurs on for Davy. The other clothes he sorted into even piles before leaving the bedroom to put the food in the fridge. Now that the boys were asleep Mike settled onto the sofa and thought about the situation. Everything was going well but would his friends ever return to their original age? And if not how would Mike go to work? He would have to get a baby sitter whilst he busked and found little jobs round the city... he shook his head to clear the negative thoughts. All he had to do was find an antidote to whatever his friend had been injected with and give it to them before their saved money ran out. Mike allowed himself a smug smile as he thought of the emergency money he had been storing away in secret just in case. All seven hundred dollars of it. Yes they would be just fine!

**exams will be keeping me away from this for about two weeks but fell free to review and help me by giving me ideas I can mull over in between revision.**


	3. Going Down (To The Beach)

**Big thanks to you all for reviewing and thank you to Hiding-In-The-Cookie-Jar for the prompt for this chapter I enjoyed writing this one **** Any suggestions are very welcome. And PlushChrome I will steal your idea and it will come into effect in the next few chapters.**

Over the next few weeks Mike found his friends growing quite rapidly. Peter was soon able to walk unaided and eventually run whilst forming small quiet sentences. Micky was tottering round the pad climbing on anything and everything shouting the few words he owned. Largely "no" "food" "drums" and "Mike". The last one touched Mike unless it started or ended with no which was quite frequent. Davy was also taking hesitant wobbling steps but preferred his new found speed-crawling skills. Everywhere Mike went Davy was already there little limbs a blur as he scooted across the floor. Unfortunately with their sudden maturation came the need for new clothes and Mike found his small stash of money slowly draining away. Luckily though any clothes Peter outgrew fitted Micky perfectly and Micky's clothes fitted Davy but by that time somewhere pretty threadbare.

He was awoken by a sudden weight on his chest. A second weight joined the first and he twitched aside his sleeping mask to find Micky's face pressed up close to his.

"Food!" He hollered poking Mike's nose with one chubby finger. An older face leaned round Micky's wild hair and watched Mike curiously.

"You wake Mike?" Peter asked pulling Micky's shoulders back.

"Yeah babe I'm awake" he groaned lifting Micky off his chest and placing him on the mattress next to him. He sat up and Peter immediately wiggled onto his lap, curling up to him for a cuddle. Mike glanced at Davy's bed expecting to see the youngest child either asleep still or sat up trying to get their attention. However the cocoon he made had no Davy in it. Trying to hide the worry in his voice Mike whispered to Peter.

"Pete where's Davy?" Peter looked up at him

"On floor" he whispered back. Sure enough when Mike looked over the side of his bed Davy's wide Brown eyes were staring up at him.

"Up you come tiny" Mike chuckled as Davy lifted his arms up to him In instruction. Micky, not to be forgotten, poked Mike's arm and repeated his demand

"Food" he insisted pulling at Mike's pyjama sleeve. Davy gurgled in agreement and Mike relented, quickly lowering Peter and Micky to the floor and keeping hold of Davy as the all left the room and journeyed downstairs.

He made Peter some toast whilst tempting Micky to eat the cereal placed in front of him. Davy was pacified with a dubious smelling fruit puree that claimed to be Apple and black current. Once their hunger was sedated and they were dressed, he ushered them to the centre of the room where several toys were stacked neatly. Peter grabbed a colourful toy xylophone and began tapping out notes, whilst Micky watched him occasionally picking up a toy phone and babbling into it before slamming it down as if it personally offended him. Davy was almost instantly busy chewing on a dog-eared toy cat. Mike had no idea where it had come from and could never recall putting it out in the toy heap yet Davy would suddenly produce it and clamp his gums over its head.

Meanwhile Mike got dressed before preparing for the days outing. He shoved several towels and toys into a bag along with a change of clothes for all of them and half a dozen nappies. Then he pulled out three pairs of swimming trunks that he had kept hidden from the kids ready for his surprise.

Racing to the three he swept Micky up with an indignant squawk and slid him into the buggy before handing him the small toy tiger to distract him from his predicament. Davy was soon seated next to him open mouthed before he began chewing on his fist drooling down his shirt. Peter trotted over when Mike called and grabbed the side of the buggy tightly as Mike wheeled it down to the beach. Mike had told Peter a few days ago to never let go of the buggy unless he was told to and Peter obeyed him to the letter, gripping the buggy continuously. Micky began babbling excitedly as he spotted the sea. Mike had not taken them to the beach before in fear of losing his young charges. But now that Peter was older and Micky and Davy not so helpless he deemed it safe enough to try.

Fairly soon he had settled everyone down on the warm sand, the extra towels acting like blankets. Sitting with Peter cross-legged in his lap Mike changed their clothes and dressed them in the swimming trunks before layering them in sun cream. Micky squirmed and fidgeted until Mike released him; he tottered away before sitting down on the sand and rolling in it giggling. He laughed even harder when he sat up to find himself covered in sand.

"Micky babe that was silly. What ya gonna do now?" Mike asked pointing at all the sand. Micky looked at him thoughtfully before shaking himself vigorously throwing the sand everywhere. Mike quickly shielded Peter and Davy's eyes from the sudden rain of sand and waited for Micky to stop.

"You bout done?" Mike asked and Micky nodded.

"No!" He yelled happily plonking himself down next to Davy who had been watching the display in fascination. He pointed to the sea and babbled at Mike. Mike agreed with him seriously as Davy babbled on occasionally trailing off before restarting. Mike delved into his bag and pulled out a small, yellow plastic spade which he handed to Micky and showed him how to dig. Micky grinned at his new toy and attacked the sand with sudden bursts of energy. He noticed Davy becoming sleepy and made a makeshift bed in the towels before turning to Peter.

"Wanna learn to swim shotgun?" Peter nodded eagerly and grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him to the water. Mike glanced back at the others but they were not too far away so he returned his attention to Peter. As the first tiny wave lapped their feet Peter squealed and clutched Mike's leg.

"Don't worry it's not cold" he continued walking into the waves until Peter was waist deep in the warm surf. Mike, only thigh deep, sat down and placed his hand on Peter's stomach.

"Now just lie in the water Pete I'll help you." After five attempts Peter was floating in the water with Mike keeping him safe.

"Now kick your legs." The boy thrashed his legs around until Mike used his free hand to move them in a regular fashion. Soon Peter caught on and with Mike's assistance was able to swim a few paces before stopping. Peter beamed as Mike praised him and they made their way back to the others.

Micky had dug a shallow hole and was climbing in and out of it dragging small shells with him until the base was covered in them. Davy had woken up as they arrived and began crying. Mike picked him up and soothed him as Davy's fists curled into his skin. He deduced that hunger had struck again when Micky began his chant from his pit.

"Food. Mike. Food."

"Alright alright!" Mike surrendered digging in his bag for the small picnic he had collected. Micky cheered and tugged himself out of the hole eyes fixed on a jam sandwich. Mike handed him the sandwich and gave Peter one too and instructed them to sit down whilst they ate. Davy whined next to Mike demanding his food as well. Another baby puree was produced this time apparently lemon chicken. Taking bites of a sandwich in between scooping the Brown goo into Davy's mouth, Mike began to feel contented. The warmth from the sun relaxed his muscles and the soft sound of the waves calmed his mind. All the small worries that nagged in the back of his mind melted away. Cleaning Davy up he lay back and closed his eyes. They opened again as Micky jumped onto his arm and snuggled up to his side. Grinning he relaxed again. What could go wrong?


	4. No Time

**Hey hey chapter 4! Sorry it took so long but I was writing this in bits and pieces because it is suddenly very hot over here in the north and I have been finding it hard to think straight. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story **** I would like to thank Guest for your reviews (If you are different people you all made my day) and a thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Unfortunately I will not be able to update soon because next week I have my birthday (16th YESSS!) and then three days later I'm going to travel around Spain with the family for three weeks. Then I'm off to college so it will be all systems go for the next month or so. Once I'm settled then I will update again but you never know…I may write the next chapter in stages like I did with this one and have it done quicker. Enjoy! **

Mike awoke to the cry of seagulls. Blearily he looked around the beach taking in his surroundings. A warm weight by his side told him that Micky and Peter were still asleep. He looked at the blanket next to him to find three young ladies mothering a grinning Davy. Sighing Mike maneuverer himself upright, careful not to disturb his sleeping charges, and drew the ladies attention away from Davy for a few seconds. All three would be just Davy's type if he was at his normal age yet he seemed to be enjoying their attention. He batted long eyelashes and grinned a happy smile as they cuddled and pampered him. One young lady turned to Mike and addressed him, still gooey eyed from Davy.

"Your son is just adorable" she gushed petting Davy's wispy hair "what's his name? How old is he? Oh he is so precious!" She cooed again as Davy lifted his arm in her direction effectively recapturing her interest. Davy turned and spotted Mike letting loose loud and joyful streams of baby talk, crawling forwards still pursued by his adoring fans. The tot allowed Mike to pick him up and place him on his knee. The second Davy was still the women mobbed him again. Mike sighed as Davy soaked up the adoration, some things never changed.

Suddenly a small flash of orange light appeared by Mike's elbow but quickly vanished. Blinking dots from his eyes he looked down at Micky and Peter to find both of them awake. Neither seemed perturbed by the flash yet they seemed oddly different. Micky stood up and rubbed his eyes, howling when his Sandy hands led to Sandy eyes. Mike hurriedly grabbed a bottle of water and began washing Micky's eyes despite the tears. When the sand was gone Micky huffed and folded his arms. Peter poked his arm.

"Say thank you Micky!" The blond instructed. Micky turned to Mike and scuffed his toe in the sand.

"Thank you Mike" Mike gawped. Micky had never made a full sentence before.

"Happy now?" Micky asked Peter who smiled and nodded

"You must always be po...po...po-light." Peter informed him glancing at Mike for conformation.

"Uh yeah politeness is key" Mike said dumbly, watching as Micky grabbed Peter's wrist and dragged him to the pit to continue digging. Well that was odd.

He looked back at Davy to catch the last of a blue flash. Davy seemed no different but felt heavier. Mike watched in fascination as the boy clambered off Mike's lap and toddled over to the pit tripping once or twice but clambering back to his feet. Mike blinked owlishly and tried to comprehend what had just happened before shooing away the young ladies.

"Pardon me ma'am"

"Uh do you mind leaving now?"

"Yes that way, down the beach"

"No don't hug him...ma'am your crushing Davy."

"Davy man don't encourage them!"

"Yes thank you miss. Away now"

"Bye"

Sighing Mike crouched down by Micky's shallow pit and was met by three pairs of eyes.

"Why does Davy get hugged?" Peter asked curiously, letting a small fist full of sand trickle through his fingers.

"Because shotgun, all the girls think he's cute" Micky and Peter regarded Davy critically as the boy sat down and grinned at them.

"No he's not" Micky declared shaking his head and making his curls bounce. Mike laughed and rounded them up.

"Come on let's get home" Micky argued about the buggy but still lost the battle and scowled as Mike buckled Davy in beside him.

"Hat!" Davy cried and made grabby hands towards Mike's green hat. Still slightly startled by Davy's sudden speech mime tapped him on the nose.

"I don't think so mister. My hat." Davy giggled and shouted hat again.

On the short walk home Mike pondered the flashes and sudden maturation of the boys. He would definitely have to find out what was happening and go back to the warehouse.


	5. Shades of Grey

Well this was fun to write. Thank you to Guest who actually prompted this through questions

"Thanks for coming Millie."

"Oh no problem honey. I never pass up a chance to see my boys " Mike smiled faintly and ushered the talkative lady into the pad. He rubbed the back of his neck ad cleared his throat. After all if anyone would help it would be Millie.

"Ya see Millie we have run into a problem...Uh ya see a while ago we got tangled with some scientists and uh...Well best see for yourself" still under her scrutiny Mike strode to the lower bedroom and opened the door.

"Y'all can come out now"

Millie gasped as Micky came tearing out of the room donned in an orange pair of dungerees. She put a hand to her chest as Micky was followed by Peter who was holding, a still wobbling, Davy's hand. The three clustered round Mike's legs and peered at Millie curiously.

"Gracious Mike! This isn't...They can't be...what happened to my boys?" Millie exclaimed seemingly lost for words. Mike sighed and pushed the tots towards the toy pile before returning to Millie.

"Well it's a long story."

* * *

"Mike? Mike!" The Texan turned around to see Davy hurrying towards him across the stage, tambourine hanging from one hand. The brit looked concerned and Mike automatically looked round for Peter and Micky. He spotted them not far away putting Micky's drums in boxes ready for the car.

"Mike that bloke was in the audience again. He just stared at us then wrote something down and walked off." Mike frowned. For the last few gigs a strange man in a greying lab coat had been stood in the middle of the crowds simply staring at them each in turn.

"Yeah man it's creepy" Micky said arriving in the conversation. "It feels like he is looking right into your head" Micky tapped Davy's head with his drum sticks. The smaller man scowled and swatted him away.

"Well whatever it is he wants I hope he gets it soon." Micky grumbled. "Here Davy help me take the drums to the car will you?"

Mike watched them go as Peter wandered over and cocked his head to one side.

"What's troubling you Mike?"

"Nothin' shotgun" Mike picked up the guitars as Peter grabbed the amp and together they made their way out of the club. They rounded the corner and spotted a large white van parked along side the Monkeemobile with its doors wide open. Mike's heart leapt into his throat when he saw a familiar mess of curls being dragged towards the van.

Mike grabbed Peter and pulled him back out of sight as he assessed the situation. Davy suddenly appeared and lunged at a grey figure with a war cry. Peter winced as the cry turned into a yelp of pain and looked to Mike pleadingly. Mike nodded and the two ran, still carrying the instruments, to their friends rescue. The attackers saw them coming and with one last effort tugged Micky and Davy into the van. Cursing Mike ran harder and reached the car as the van accelerated away.

Ripping open the doors Mike placed the guitars inside along with the amp Peter was carrying and jumped into the driver's seat. As soon as Peter shut the door Mike screeched out of the car park and after the retreating van. From the corner of his eye Mike could see Peter gripping his seat until his knuckles turned white as they skidded round another corner. No matter how hard Mike pushed the car the van always stayed a fair way ahead of them. Mike almost missed the turning as the van suddenly swung to the left and vanished down an ally way. They followedd but at a slower pace and quickly found themselves in a spacious car park outside an old abandoned looking building. The van was parked up near the building, its back doors flung open and empty.

Mike ground to a halt and Peter jumped out and ran to the van. He peered inside but shook his head. Davy and Micky were not there. Together they ran to the entrance and met a locked door. Peter rattled it before allowing Mike to move him aside. Taking a deep breath Mike steeled himself and kicked the door. With a powerful bang the door burst open revealing a dark staircase. "If we need a quick getaway use this way ok?" Mike said to Peter who nodded still staring into the darkness. He followed Mike as he carefully felt his way down the staircase occasionally warning Peter to a turn or damaged stair.

They soon entered a dimly lit corridor lined with cold metal doors. They stood hesitantly before hearing faint shouting from the end of the corridor. They purposefully strode forward following the sounds and found themselves outside a metal door with several dints around the lock. Mike made a mental note of the unusual dints to use as a map point. Nodding to each other they barged through the door just as a large needle sank into Davy's neck. Peter gave a yell as the brit dropped to the floor in a twitching spasm. The men in grey lab coats looked up at Peter's cry and hurriedly dragged the helpless Davy out of the room followed by a bound Micky. Mike and Peter gave chase as two burly men skunk out of the shadows towards them. One roared and charged at Mike who ducked a blow only to catch one across the stomach that sent him flying. Peter was having even less luck as he attempted to reason with his giant. The huge being stopped its advance and grabbed the skinny blond by the arm. Mike clambered to his feet, still winded, as Peter was pulled into a tight hold against the giants chest, a small gun pointed at his head. Mike rolled his eyes in exasperation at the weapon and tried to help Peter only to be thwarted by the second giant. He backed away and dodged another ham like fist and only just spotted Peter being pulled from the room. He looked around wildly and noticed an old table in the corner of the room. He ran towards it and broke off a leg and swung it as the man charged again. The wood splintered as it connected with the man's skull. Mike stepped neatly over the fallen foe and headed for the door.

Mike found himself in another corridor but pulled back into the shadows as two of the lab coated men left a room laughing.

"If this works we will be famous!"

"Oh yeah! Pity they won't know what's happening stuck in a mind like that."

"The boss did say they were perfect for this experiment. The So child like still." The men laughed again as four other men left the room opposite.

"Did you jab them?" The first pair asked

"Yep. The blond is showing a faint resistance though it will take him a while to succumb to its effects." One of the four replied.

"Did you put the small one on his own?"

"Yes and changed him too. Can't have people recognising his clothes. Just need the tall one now. Dingo should bring him any minute now."

"I did the same with the gobby one." The six laughed and headed down the corridor away from Mike. Mike knew he had to get his friends away and now he knew where they where.

He dashed to the first door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He pushed it open and looked around. Davy was nowhere to be seen. Mike panicked thinking that he had misunderstood when a whimpering grabbed his attention. Lying on the dirty floor was an infant child. A horrible suspicion filled Mike's mind as he ran over and scooped the child up. Almost instantly the sniffling stopped and Mike ran from the room and into the second room. He smiled as Peter rose to his feet clutching another small child. Mike's quickly looks Peter over before pulling him from the room. They ran as fast as they could back down the corridor and through the large room. As they hurtled down the first corridor a shout went up and the sounds of pursuit grew behind them. They barrled up the stairs and Mike kicked open the door and ran to the car. He got Peter and the child into the back seat and handed him the second infant. Hoping his hunch was right Mike sprinted to the drivers seat and screeched out of the car park.

* * *

"Oh Mike honey you have taken care of your friends since then?" Millie asked pulling the Texan into a tight hug. Together they watched the three boys playing in the centre of the room.

"So how can I be of help?"

Mike smiled and began his plan.


End file.
